


Really Enormous Nugget (It's for Science)

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux claps some alien cheeks, Kylo is a birb, M/M, Modern AU, Voyeurism, Wings, Xeno Kylo, a little blood, area 51, bird mating behaviour, death mentions, grey morals, implied slavery, in captivity, monsterfucker Hux, the government are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: The red light switches to green, the vacuum seal releases with a loud hiss, disengaging the lock. This could be it, he could die on the other side of that door. He can see Kylo through the thick glass viewing panel in the door, the alien pressed up against the wall, his ragged wings spread wide to make himself bigger. Hux takes a deep breath, heart beating so loudly he swears he can hear it. He pushes the door open so no barriers remain between them. Swallowing nervously and moving slowly into the barren room, he opens his mouth to speak, “Hello, Kylo.”





	Really Enormous Nugget (It's for Science)

**Author's Note:**

> It's September 20th y'all, time to clap some cheeks! Specifically Kylo's bird cheeks.
> 
> Beta by GayMichaelis
> 
> Now with amazing art from [Youdidnotseeme](https://youdidnotseeme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!

His footsteps echo off the empty, white walls that make up every hallway in the underground facilities of Area 51. Hux has spent the last four years of his life here, two of them dedicated to caring for, and studying the alien life form known as Kylo under the REN designation. Six shared that designation, Kylo is the only one still alive. Hux is afraid he won’t be for much longer with the way he’s been plucking his feathers more than usual in the past few weeks. 

—

_ It hadn’t been a particularly remarkable day when six new life forms had been brought to the facility under heavy protection. Hux hadn’t known what to expect, having yet to study any live specimens; it certainly hadn’t been the six avian based creatures in varying states of health being wheeled in in heavy steel cages.  _

_ They’d been recovered from an extraterrestrial crash site a few days before, trapped and brought here like wild animals. He’s told they’re vicious, several of them having shown aggressive behaviour while protecting the injured of the group.  _

_ One of them is dead, purplish blood staining their skin and the floor of the cage.  _

_ The one that catches Hux’s eye is the largest of the group. His glassy black eyes are shining with fear, yet he stands tall, making himself as big as he can in the cramped cage, black feathers puffed up, lips pulled back in a snarl. He’s injured too, a slash cutting across his angular face and down his neck, disappearing into the collar of feathers covering his shoulders. There’s a bigger wound at his waist, violet blood crusted around the edges. It looks painful.  _

_ Hours pass while they’re sedated and registered into the system. Those that need it given very basic medical care since they’re still unfamiliar with their physiology and can’t risk harming them further. The dead one is taken to be autopsied, the heavy, metal collar around their neck sawed off to have its composition picked apart. _

_ In the following week two more die of their injuries. _

—

“Morning, Dr. Hux.” The guard at Kylo’s cell greets him, standing at attention with his tranquilizer gun on his hip. The longer Hux has worked here, the more he’s come to hate the military presence. 

He gave a curt nod, “Good morning,” swiping his card Hux bends for the retina scanner, waiting patiently while a soft blue light flashes over his eye. With a loud buzz the door slides open to let him into the ante chamber where there is a one way mirror covering the wall to his left.

Inside his cell Kylo is curled up in the corner, black feathers dotting the floor. Just like it is every morning the cell is positively filthy. Hux wonders if this is Kylo’s way of staging a protest. Beneath his favourite perch lies a pile of dung, impressive, and no doubt rancid considering the scraps they feed him. Said scraps are also thrown around the blank room and smeared on the walls, there’s even some on the ceiling. The sanitation workers absolutely despise the alien, Hux can’t help but smile.

He watches Kylo sleep a while longer. 

—-

_ The autopsies reveal several interesting things. Like birds here on earth, some of their bones are hollow, reducing their weight drastically to make flying easier. It’s remarkable how much they resemble the avian species of earth, if not for the strange, violet blood in their veins it wouldn’t be far fetched to call them native to this planet. What all of this means is that it’s likely they came from a planet very similar to earth, somewhere with an oxygen rich atmosphere and livable temperatures.  _

_ But the thing that interests Hux the most is their intelligence. So far they’ve been unable to communicate with any of them, the remaining three under the fierce protection of their injured leader. The only way to get close is if they’re sedated and restrained. Hux can’t blame them, if he were in their position he’d be terrified too.  _

_ They’ve been given names to help keep track of them, the leader is Kylo, the other two are Tifo and Keiko, all under the designation REN.  _

_ Within a month Keiko dies of a severe allergic reaction leaving just the two. Hux can’t help thinking that it’s a terrible waste, but he’s not in charge of their containment. There’s nothing he can do.  _

_ It’s not long before only Kylo is left, an unnoticed infection claiming Tifo’s life. Hux can’t help being mad at Kylo, if the damned bird had let anyone get close to them this could have been avoided; still, Hux understands his fear.  _

_ The plucking starts when Kylo no longer has anyone to look after, handfuls of black feathers and grey down strewn over the blank cell they keep him in. Drawing similarities with domestic parrots, Hux makes an educated guess that the alien is distressed, being eaten by his own fear when he has no more distractions. Hux can’t stand watching it.  _

_ The toy had been a last ditch attempt, a simple ball with a rattle inside as it had been all he could get his hands on. Everyone calls him crazy for doing this, saying that he’ll get killed the second he’s through the door. Regardless, Hux steps into the disinfection chamber, changing into clean scrubs and waiting patiently by the inner door to Kylo’s cell. _

_ The red light switches to green, the vacuum seal releases with a loud hiss, disengaging the lock. This could be it, he could die on the other side of that door. He can see Kylo through the thick glass viewing panel in the door, the alien pressed up against the wall, his ragged wings spread wide to make himself bigger. Hux takes a deep breath, heart beating so loudly he swears he can hear it. He pushes the door open so no barriers remain between them. Swallowing nervously and moving slowly into the barren room, he opens his mouth to speak, “Hello, Kylo.” _

_ Hux forces himself to remain calm as he kneels down, folding in on himself. Desperately hoping Kylo understands that he’s no threat to him. Behind him the door hisses shut, closing him in with this deadly creature whose talons could rip him to shreds. “This is for you,” Hux smiles, careful not to show any teeth, raising the ball and rattling it so Kylo can see.  _

_ Rising into a crouch, he creeps a few feet closer and places the ball on the ground, giving it a push and watching it slowly roll towards Kylo. It rattles in the heavy silence of the room, the bell inside tinkling. It bumps into Kylo’s foot - clawed like a parrot’s - he jumps, squawking in fear. His talons click loudly on the hard floor in his haste to get away. He looks at Hux with those big eyes of his, fear betraying his posture yet again.  _

_ Hux keeps smiling, nodding at the ball that's rolled into the middle of the room as a result of Kylo’s hasty getaway. Slowly he approaches it, nudging it back in Kylo’s direction. “It’s perfectly safe, it’s for fun,” he explains even though he knows the alien can’t understand him.  _

_ He stays perfectly still, watching as Kylo stretches out one of his legs and nudges the ball with a toe, jumping back when it rattles with the movement. The alien looks between him and the ball, Hux wonders for a moment if he’s offended at the rudimentary toy, then Kylo surprises him by curling his toes around it, picking it off the ground, and tossing it in Hux’s direction.  _

_ For an hour they pass the ball back and forth between them, Kylo becomes more and more excited each time, starting to relax and open up. Now that his eyes are pinning with excitement Hux can see the warm brown of the iris; it works nicely with the faint lavender tint of his skin. The thick collar weighing down the feathers around his neck is still there, a clue that perhaps Kylo has always been in captivity. It looks too painful to be something he’d wear willingly, not to mention how all the others had theirs locked tightly.  _

_ Not for the first time does Hux wish they could speak; Kylo could tell him so much, tell him how to help. If they even communicate in the way humans do at all. From what he could gather from the brief time the others were alive they have vocal communication, but it’s sparse and there doesn’t seem to be anything happening at frequencies humans can’t hear. If only he’d gotten more time to watch them as a group.  _

_ —- _

Kylo barely looks up when the door opens, but his crest rises in greeting. He knows no one else would dare set foot in this room with him. It didn’t take long after Kylo bonded to him for him to make sure everyone knew Hux belonged to him and vice versa, there were multiple  _ incidents.  _

The aura of the room is dark and heavy, being confined underground for years would take a toll on anyone. 

Carefully avoiding the rubbish and questionable food waste strewn across the floor, Hux picks his way over to the huddled form in the corner. He kneels at Kylo’s side, “Good morning, Kylo.”

Once Hux is close enough, Kylo unfurls his wings like he always does. Hux’s heart breaks at seeing all the bald patches his alien has plucked. Kylo crawls into his arms and nuzzles into his shoulder, chirping softly. Those big wings close around them to create a little pocket of peace and privacy, Hux wraps his arms around Kylo in return. 

—-

_ It takes weeks of daily visits and new toys before Kylo lets him get close enough to touch. At first he’s hesitant, freezing in place when Hux very carefully touches the tips of his fingers to the side of Kylo’s head, right about where his ear canals should be. He’s so still he could be a statue.  _

_ Keeping an eye on him Hux slowly moves the feathers to the side until he sees the little hole, same as it had been on the others. If Kylo will let him he’ll have to do more extensive tests on his hearing, but from what he’s seen already Kylo’s hearing is more than good enough, the alien having no problems with tracking noise around the room.  _

_ Soon this week’s toy sits forgotten on the floor, Hux’s fingers moving up beneath Kylo’s crest to rub at the prickly scalp, the alien gradually leaning into the attention.  _

_ After that Kylo develops the habit of shyly asking to be pet, chirping and cooing while raising his crest and offering his neck. Hux could run his fingers through those glossy, black feathers for hours if Kylo would let him.  _

_ The next thing that happens is Kylo staring to groom Hux in return, using his clawed fingers to comb the gel out of his hair, leaving him looking like a mess to anyone but the alien that always grumbles about having to get his hands washed after. Hux allows the behaviour in the name of science, though he thinks he might have let it get to far when Kylo starts displaying mating behaviour towards him.  _

_ The first few times Kylo started puffing up his feathers and flapping his wings to show off the iridescent sheen Hux had brushed it aside as the alien being playful and indulged him by bringing in the box of toys. He didn’t see it for what it was until one of their usual excursions to the nearest shower block where Kylo is allowed to play in the water; what clued him in was the sudden aggressive behaviour when one of the guards had put a hand on Hux’s shoulder to gain his attention. The poor man nearly lost that arm, that was the end of Kylo’s shower privileges.  _

_ To make up for it Hux sets up an inflatable kiddie pool in Kylo’s cell only to end up with a sad, wet alien sitting in the shallow puddle that remained after his talons popped the pool. Those big eyes should be made illegal.  _

_ Hux gets him a new pool the next week, this one solid plastic, though barely big enough to fit Kylo. The size doesn’t stop him from flapping around and spraying water over the whole room.  _

_ Watching the spectacle Hux is caught unawares by his own feelings when a sudden wave of burning love and affection envelops him, a smile pulling at his cheeks when a flap of Kylo’s huge wings rain droplets of water all over him. Leaning back against the wall he’s content to watch the alien make an array of happy noises and bop about, dancing almost.  _

_ He’s beautiful.  _

_ —- _

  
  


They stay huddled up in the corner until the stink of the room starts getting to him, he still doesn’t understand how Kylo tolerates it every day, though, he supposes, it’s a small price to pay for a little protest. The wings automatically unfurl to let him up when he starts rising, holding onto Kylo to bring the alien up with him. Standing to his full height Kylo towers above everyone, he prefers hunching over to be closer to Hux, always holding his hand whenever they leave the cell to go down the hall and into Kylo’s designated playroom. In this room, arranged at Hux’s insistence, is a little ecosystem, an indoor garden fitted with UV lamps and a rain system so Kylo can at least pretend he’s free for a few hours. 

Something is going to have to happen soon, with every day that passes Kylo’s mental health declines, he’s eating less and plucking more. For the last week Hux has been spending every available moment together with him, scared that he’ll arrive one morning and find Kylo dead in his nest. 

—-

_ Kylo keeps flirting with him, apparently having decided Hux is his mate. If it gets him closer to better research Hux can’t see much fault in it, other than Kylo’s possessiveness over him. He even lets the alien have his lab coat, minus all the pens and his ID card, that is. The alien is overjoyed by the gift, rolling around with it on the floor and rubbing the white cotton over his face. Hux tells himself he’s doing this for science, ignoring the little flutter in his chest.  _

_ The next time he sees that coat it’s covered in sweat, preening oil, and dried semen; copious amounts of semen.  _

_ It’s become part of the nest Kylo has made in one corner of the room, the crowning addition to the pile of bedding he sleeps in. He proudly shows it off, as Kylo’s mate Hux expresses his approval.  _

_ Hux isn’t sure what compelled him to go watch the security tapes at the end of his shift. Secure in his office with the door locked and camera disabled he plugs the drive into his computer and starts scanning through the files until he finds what he’s looking for. Depraved is what it is, sitting here like some creep watching a cam show when he should have left it alone. Sex and reproduction is part of mapping out a new species, but this is taking it too far; he’s never felt more guilty about an erection in his life.  _

_ There’s just something about it, how Kylo puffs up his feathers, chirping happily and rubbing himself against Hux’s lab coat. The pure bliss on his face alone has Hux throbbing in his trousers.  _

** _Wrong, this is so wrong. _ **

_ The sound Kylo makes when he comes is simply exquisite.  _

_ And just when Hux thinks it’s over so he can suppress his guilty erection in peace, Kylo keeps going. He only shifts to lay on his back, rutting against the balled up, cum stained coat. It’s hypnotising watching the purple head of his cock peeking out of the fabric on every thrust, he’s certainly well proportioned. Against all reason Hux wonders what the alien looks like completely exposed, how he differs from humans. It’s not long before Kylo comes a second time, keening and arching his back, covering himself in stringy semen. Hux unthinkingly goes to adjust himself only to end up rubbing the bulge in his trousers.  _

** _No, he can’t do this._ **

_ Hux hastily pulls his hand away, does this mean he’s into beastiality? Or is it just Kylo, would it count as xenophilia if it is? But there’s no denying that his erection isn’t going down while Kylo sleeps curled around the coat.  _

_ Acutely aware of how depraved it is Hux rewinds to watch it again, and against all reason opens his fly and takes himself in hand. He’s going to hell for this, he thinks, stroking himself slowly in time to Kylo’s movements.  _

_ It’s unfair how beautiful Kylo is, black feathers shining under the fluorescents, his white accent spots turning him into a starscape. Hux imagines being there with him, under him, over him, inside. He wants to brush those red and black tail feathers aside and lay claim to his mate like Kylo claimed his coat. Fuck him until he’s whimpering for release, fill him up.  _

_ “Fuck,” Hux swears, grabbing the base of his cock tightly in a failed effort to stop his orgasm, burning with shame as he comes on his shirt. When they recruited him to a “secret government facility” this isn’t what he imagined he’d be doing, not at any point during his briefing on the existence of extraterrestrial life did they warn him the aliens might be hot. Up until now they’ve probably not had a scientist crazy enough to want to fuck one. It’s just his luck that he’s the first, the unofficial Guinness World Record holder of most aliens boned.  _

_ Why did his life have to turn out like this? Why couldn’t he have just stayed away from government work, but can anyone really blame him for accepting, what scientist wouldn’t love studying extraterrestrial life? _

_ Feeling like the freak he is Hux wipes off as much of the come as he can, tucking his shirt back in and buttoning his coat to hide the evidence. It’s been a long time since he last did a walk of shame and he can with honesty say it only gets worse with age.  _

_ Hux doesn’t get much sleep that night, too caught up in his own mind. He should keep his mouth shut about this, put it behind him and pretend it never happened, but he’ll still have to see Kylo every day; there’s no way he can ignore how absurdly attractive the alien is. Not when there’s no such thing as clothes to cover Kylo’s thickly muscled body.  _

_ And then there’s the issue of consent, exactly how sentient is Kylo? Does he even understand the concept or does he just want to procreate, in which case Hux would be a poorly chosen mate. He keeps coming back to the whole situation being wrong in every sense of the word, but it doesn’t stop the hungry pit of lust that’s opened up inside him.  _

_ Hux is slightly paranoid when he returns to Kylo’s cell in the morning, sure that every guard he passes knows what he did yesterday. Kylo is, as always, happy to see him, hopping over to greet him with a hug.  _

_ Guilt eats at him, but he still smiles and wraps his arms around Kylo’s waist, asking if he slept well, to which he gets a happy chirp in reply.  _

_ Around Kylo’s neck the collar still sits, under it the feathers are bent and broken. Hux decides it needs to come off  _ ** _today. _ ** _ And it does, it takes a good amount of coaxing and comfort for Kylo to sit still and not lash out as they work to disengage the powerful, magnetic lock. At long last it clicks open, falling to the floor with a loud bang.  _

_ The collars from the others are still being studied, speculated to have some soft of effect other than stating ownership as it’s filled with a strange liquid made up of elements not found on earth. It’s faintly radioactive and somewhat unstable, lethal if concentrated enough. The most popular theory is that it’s to subdue them, the question is in what way? _

_ It’s safe to say he gets a shock when he’s enveloped by strong feelings of love and affection, seemingly out of nowhere. Kylo is doing it, he realises after a while as no one else seems to react to it because the alien isn’t looking at them, he’s looking at Hux.  _

_ He can’t believe it took them over a year to remove the collar, if this is what Kylo can do unrestrained how awful must it have been to live without it for god knows how long. “There, that’s better, isn't it,” he tells the alien, straightening out some of his feathers. “No more painful collar.”  _

_ Hux doesn’t say a word to anyone about Kylo’s abilities knowing that if he did the alien would become more of an experiment than he already is; the government’s plaything. If there’s one thing he won’t let happen, it’s that. Kylo is so much more than they ever imagined, an aura of happiness and content surrounding them as he leads Kylo by the arm.  _

_ The lower levels of the facility are sterile in design, confusing if you haven’t been walking these halls for years already. Hux knows exactly where they’re going in this white and grey maze: to the safe haven he demanded they build for Kylo so they could study him in a more natural habitat. Watching him take flight for the first time had been something truly awe inspiring, those big wings unfurling to carry him up to a branch with heavy beats.  _

_ Today he stays on the ground, hopping around in the grass and dirt for a while before turning to Hux. Keeping intense eye contact Kylo unfurls his wings, raising them above his head, and puffs out his crest. He’s almost glowing under the UV lights, every nuance and coloured spot on his feathers standing out. It doesn’t take long for Hux to realise what Kylo is doing now that he’s projecting his emotions, even without that added insight it would have been obvious when he fans out his tail feathers and starts dancing around.  _

_ Hux almost feels bad for laughing, but there’s just something about this giant creature showing off in such a playful way. “You’re very beautiful, Kylo,” he praises to make up for laughing.  _

_ Kylo preens, a blip of pride passing over him as he bends forward and puts his wings toward the ground, creating a wall of black feathers. Shaking them he shuffles around until he’s facing away from Hux, raising his tail in invitation. Hux turns bright red, horribly aware of the cameras in the room.  _

_ “Oh darling.” Kylo looks back over his shoulder, cocking his head inquisitively and waving his wings lightly, waiting.  _

_ In this moment he has to make a decision, one that could possibly get him killed or locked up for life if he accepts. Either way they should move this out of view from the cameras. He can only think of one spot, behind a little cluster of trees near the back wall.  _

_ Confusion radiates from Kylo but he still follows, smoothing down his feathers. How exactly does one ask an alien for consent? It’s not like they can talk to each other, he’s not even sure if Kylo can understand him at all.  _

_ “Why do you want this, Kylo? Do you understand what it means?” Kylo just stares curiously at him before suddenly closing the distance and putting his face in Hux’s crotch.  _

_ Hux squeals, staring down at the massive bird nuzzling at his cock. Lust radiates from him, giving the air around them a heady feel. Looking past Kylo’s head he’s met with the tip of his purple cock poking out from the feathers at his crotch, the rest of it soon follows, thick and ribbed along the underside. His own cock swells at the sight, throbbing hotly where its trapped under his clothes.  _

_ Kylo doesn’t pull back until Hux is tenting his trousers, the entire situation is just plain wrong but Kylo doesn’t seem to know, or care if he does. Again he turns, laying his wings on the ground as best he can in the limited space. For once in his life Hux ignores the rational voice in his head and puts his hands on Kylo’s perky little ass.  _

_ It’s odd having the texture of feathers under his hands, the down under Kylo’s tail soft and warm. Following the dwindling trail of black coverts Hux presses a finger to the already slick hole, massaging the little furl carefully. Feathers fluffing up Kylo makes a series of clicking noises Hux interprets as good, as well as an invitation to go further.  _

_ The alien takes two fingers with ease, plenty slick and loose enough. The scientist part of him wants to write all this down, pick it apart and explore, but the part of him that’s currently in charge just moans at the feeling of Kylo’s warm body clenching around his fingers while his free hand unbuttons his fly.  _

_ It doesn’t even cross his mind that he should be using protection before he’s balls deep in Kylo. What they do is little more than desperate rutting, the lust projected onto him taking him higher than he’s ever been, it almost makes him feel like he’ll die if he stops or slows down. Kylo’s body is so hot and slick, clenching around his cock perfectly.  _

_ Hux whines at the loss when Kylo lays down to rub himself against the ground, hurrying to follow and slip his cock back into that waiting hole. Straddling Kylo’s legs he lets that primal part of him take over, grunting and moaning as he fucks into the willing body beneath him.  _

_ The pressure building in his groin is intense and all consuming, doubled up and driving him near insane with pleasure. Under him Kylo shudders, chattering wildly and pushing back against him. The pressure bursts, flooding him with blinding ecstasy as he comes harder than he ever has. It feels never ending, his entire body throbbing with it. For a while his mind is entirely blank, then everything starts trickling back in and he almost can’t stand the thought of pulling out just yet. So he doesn’t, he just shifts to give Kylo more space, lifting his hips off the ground and reaching under him to grab hold of that thick cock, stroking the velvety skin and exploring the ridges on the underside.  _

_ Kylo practically melts under the attention, reverting to those odd clicking noises before he tenses. Thick ropes of come paint the ground and dribbles over Hux’s hand, Kylo’s cock twitching until a truly obscene amount of it has formed a puddle beneath them.  _

_ Finally Hux finds the willpower needed to sit back, reeling a little with the after effects of what they just did. Strangely he feels no regret as he watches a drop of his own come cling to the rim of Kylo’s slick hole; if anything he feels more content than he has in a long time.  _

_ Folding his wings to his back, Kylo bucks him off just so he can drape his massive frame over Hux’s very breakable human body. Hux wheezes slightly but doesn’t complain when the alien starts nuzzling into his neck, very gently nipping at the skin with those sharp teeth of his.  _

_ This is  _ ** _really_ ** _ not what Hux imagined he’d be doing in this job.  _

_ —- _

Hux watches his mate flap from tree to tree in the limited space, working out pent up energy even though he’s missing too many feathers to be stable. He’s just as beautiful as the day they brought him in, scars and all. Hux considers himself the luckiest man alive to have Kylo’s love all to himself, it’s a miracle no one has tried to take it from him. If anyone knows the true nature of his relationship with Kylo they’ve kept it to themselves. 

Dating an alien is definitely a challenge, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, he loves Kylo more than he’s ever loved anyone. If only he could find a way to set Kylo free before it’s too late. 

—-

The morning of the twentieth of September seems like any other morning. Hux wakes up worried, goes to work worried, and keeps worrying about his mate through the day. His stomach drops when he sees the newly plucked feathers on the floor of the cell. When he weighs Kylo it only adds to his concern, the alien rapidly losing weight. Something has to happen and soon. He refuses to sit by and watch Kylo die. One way or another, Hux will get him out of Area 51. 

When the alarms sound, he takes the opportunity given to them. No one had thought the raid would actually happen, passing the even off as an absurd joke. But here they are, storming the compound. 

Hux doesn’t spare a single thought for the life he’s giving up. He just takes Kylo’s clawed hand and runs. 

"/>


End file.
